


Emotion, yet peace

by Ingoma



Series: Reflectfics... [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/Ingoma
Summary: Freeing Lothal, Ezra is now at peace.





	Emotion, yet peace

Ezra was not happy. 

He stared into the eyes of Thrawn. The eyes of a being who had destroyed so much. Who had killed so many innocent people. Yet he could not feel happiness at his accomplishment. Happiness at finally freeing Lothal.

Ezra was not sad.

He was leaving Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, he even would miss Kallus. He was leaving his people, and those many who died. He felt no sorrow at the deaths now. 

Ezra was not afraid.

Ezra was leaving everything he knew, a last gambit. He didn’t know if he would live. He didn’t know if the Empire would just return and raze Lothal to the ground. He had no fear, inspire of everything.

Ezra was not angry.

Even with Thrawn in front of him. Even with the Emperor who tried to make him open the portal. He wasn’t angry. 

And Ezra was not disgusted.

Everything was horrible. He felt no disgust at the Empire’s actions.

After all, none of this mattered anymore. It was just him and the Force, saving so many. Just him and the Force and Thrawn, in this place of death. The purgill were waiting for his order.

Ezra was at peace.


End file.
